nationrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elves
Until approximately 250 years ago, Elvenkind kept mainly to itself in the east, remaining little more than a myth in the days of the old Skiratan Empire. Since then, however, this race has expanded in leaps and bounds. As the Orcish hordes plunged Skirata into chaos, they seized the moment, and claimed the wreckage left behind by both races along much of the eastern continent. Humanity soon condemned the land grab, ignoring the massive blow it dealt to Orcish momentum, and debatably singlehandedly causing the Orellian miracle that saved Tekenas, and thereby Skiratan civilzation, from complete destruction. Were this theory to be taken further, as it has been by many Elven scholars, it could in fact be argued that this intervention formed the foundations of modern human civilization; taking something of an edge from the usual condescension touted by the 'elder' race, and undermining the central doctrines of its powerful church. Today, Elvenkind finds itself at something of a crossroads. With the Orcs currently docile, the Dwarves seemingly uninterested in conquest, and Humanity's most powerful nation shaking itself to destruction, the many conflicts between Elven nations and cultures have slowly come to bear; the old refusing to make way before the new, tradition facing down reform, and war now clear on the horizon. To understand these divisions, it's essential to look at this race's past, and understand where exactly it comes from. History The depths of Elven history remain fairly dark, but it is clear from what is known that the Elves were once a mountain dwelling people; their most ancient homes dotting the sheer sides of the eastern mountains. At some point, possibly through Dwarven intervention, this changed and the majority of Elves migrated from the highest hills to the depths of the darkest forests, taking on a nomadic lifestyle among the trees. Over time, some groups became sedentary, building great structures that towered above the canopy, and utilizing steadily more advanced forms of technology to the point where they could be called a civilization in their own right. These skills and technology eventually passed to their nomadic brethren, with the exception of a sedentary nature. The result was the ancestors of today's Dottar and Dottir, the former advancing just one step behind their civilized brethren, and the latter reaching for the stars. Then, although the days grew dark and the stars vanished from the sky, the ambitions of the Dottir never slowed as they now saw a brighter light on the horizon: the fires of war. The grand temples and cities of the Dottir were abandoned as millions of Elves traveled east, at first following the Orcish horde on its destructive rampage, and then cutting a bloody swath into its rear. From the ashes, Dottir nations rose, while the Dottar looked on from the treeline. Slowly, the Dottar settled in the remnants of Dottir civilization, adopting some of their ways, but never truly moving on from their nomadic past. The Dottir, similarly, looked to the ruins around them and incorporated foreign ways into their own; bringing aspects of old Skiratan civilization to the forefront of a hybrid culture they now called their own. As time passed, both sides of Elven society evolved, and the political scene shifted irreversably; nations rising, rulers falling, and the line between both major groups sometimes blurring beyond recognition. True contact with the other races was established, to varying results, and thus the Elven race finds itself in the modern era; a set of peoples with as many enemies within as without. For Elven Players Next to Humans, Elves are probably one of the easiest races to make a nation for, and to play as. This is simply a result of a combination of circumstance and intent, the latter mostly since I'd prefer not to see too many stereotypically Elven nations around. While the introduction above does state that the Elves are liable to find more enemies among themselves than abroad, this only true for the start of the game since chances are that other races will simply be too far away or too weak to cause you any trouble. In the long run, however, you might find yourself banding together with fellow Elves against greater threats. I've left a fair amount open with regards to Elven culture, and especially their technology level. It can be assumed that Dottir oriented nations will have superior technology to Dottar ones, but this isn't necessarily always the case, and the main divider should be cultural; with the Dottir preferring cities and organization more along human lines, and the Dottar clinging to their older more nomadic ways. Don't be fooled either, nations organized tribally can be just as dangerous as the most efficient of empires, as proven by the fall of Skirata in this universe, and the fall of Rome in our own. Simply because your nation has Dottir characteristics doesn't mean that you always have the upper hand against your Dottar cousins. Religion has also been ignored, and while I presume that the Elves are mainly polytheistic, it isn't beyond belief for them to follow a variation of human religions, or something entirely different. With regards to inter-racial politics, Humans will mostly tolerate Elven trade and dignitaries, but may react drastically to expansionism on your part. Orcs should certainly take a distaste to your people, but shouldn't be outright violent unless provoked. The Dwarves probably represent your easiest option with regards to inter-racial alliances, but such things would undoubtedly take both time and trust in great measure. Elves should be somewhat prideful of their rise, and as they may contain the greatest potential to inherit the legacy of the old Skiratan Empire, some other smaller nations may seem fearful or disagreeable. Elven players should be wary, but should never shy away from asserting their rights in a world long dominated by other races. Category:Races Category:Guides